Sorpresas
by mentes-criminales-fanfics
Summary: Fue ese día, en ese momento que él creía el peor, en que se dio cuenta de cómo podían cambiar las cosas. De que no todo era tan mal como él creía, y que la vida estaba llena de sorpresas agradables, en todo sentido. JJ/Reid.


**NOTA: **Hola :3 en el fic anterior no puse ninguna nota antes :( bueno, soy una cuenta nueva, como se habrán dado cuenta, de fics de Criminal Minds :) principalmente entre JJ/Reid, Penelope/Morgan o Prentiss/Morgan. Espero les haya gustado mi anterior fanfic (fue el primero que escribo en toda mi vida dadkjfhk) y ojala también les guste este :D Adiós :).

Hoy era el día. Rossi había organizado en un tipo de "matrimonio sorpresa" para JJ y Will en su casa, y obviamente todo el equipo estaba invitado.

Spencer se levantó de su cama de mala gana y se dirigió al pequeño baño de su departamento. Se miró al espejo; las ojeras debajo de sus ojos llegaban hasta casi la mitad de sus mejillas, y en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio, que delataba que casi no había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

¿Y cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Si dentro de unas horas la chica de la que estaba enamorado se casaría con otro.

_¿Enamorado? ¿Estaba enamorado de JJ?_

Decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse, así que abrió la lluvia artificial, dejó su pijama a un lado y se metió a la bañera dejando que las tibias gotas de agua cayeran sobre él.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

"_Ella es la única persona en todo el mundo que me llama 'Spence'."_

Comenzaba a extrañar a Gideon, pero no era por él por lo que estaba mal hoy.

"–_Spence, tenemos que hablar de esto –_dijo la rubia persiguiendo a Reid_–_

–_No quiero hablar de esto. –_Respondió el._ –_

–_Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Estás decepcionado por lo que hicimos con Emily. –_¿Cómo olvidar todo ese tema de Emily y su falsa muerte?_ –_

–_Escucha, tengo mucho que hacer, ¿okey? –_Ahora, analizando la situación, se había dado cuenta de lo duro que había sido con ella, y eso le dolía_–_

–_¿Sabes lo que creo que pasa? –_Le dijo JJ_– Estás enfadado porque Hotch y yo controlamos nuestras "micro-expresiones" en el hospital, y tú no fuiste capaz de detectar nuestra decepción. –_Vale, eso le dolió_–_

–_¿Crees que todo esto es por mis habilidades para hacer perfiles? –_Le preguntó Reid. Estaba realmente… ¿molesto?_ – Jennifer, escucha. La única razón por la que fuiste capaz de manipular mis percepciones fue porque confié en ti. –_A estas alturas, las lágrimas de Spencer ya se habían mezclado con el agua de su ducha_– Fui a tu casa, por 10 semanas seguidas llorando la pérdida de una amiga, y ni una vez tuviste la decencia de decirme la verdad. –_"Realmente eso dolió" pensó Reid entre llantos_–_

–_No podía. –_JJ tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas_–_

–_¿No podías? ¿O no querías? –_Se molestó el_–_

–_No, no podía. –_Se le quebró la voz a Jennifer._ –_

–_¿Y si hubiera empezado a tomar Dilaudid otra vez? ¿Me hubieras dejado? –_Spence recordó todo el tema de Tobías Hankel y su "adicción" al Dilaudid._ –_

–_No lo hiciste. –_Jennifer pensó, ¿qué habría pasado si Spencer hubiese recaído en las drogas por su culpa?_ –_

–_No, pero pensé en hacerlo. –_Reid iba retirándose de la sala._ –_

–_Spence. –_Lo llamó JJ. Él se giró con un gesto de "¿Qué?"_ –Lo siento. –_Le pidió la rubia._ –_

–_Es muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –_Y Spencer se retiró, ante la mirada de su equipo, de Emily llamándolo y de JJ observando con lágrimas en los ojos cómo él se iba lejos de ella_–"_

Spencer salió de su larga ducha. Definitivamente la escena anterior sería una que nunca olvidaría. Fue una de las peleas más serias que tuvo con JJ (si es que tuvo otras) y realmente le había dolido que lo hubiese engañado de esa forma. Aunque con el tiempo todo eso había quedado atrás y ellos habían "vuelto a empezar".

Reid se dirigió a su habitación. Hotch les había dado el día libre ya que había sido una jornada de trabajo exitosa; además del matrimonio sorpresa.

Miró la hora en su reloj: 12:47. El matrimonio no sería hasta las 7:00p.m así que tenía prácticamente toda la tarde libre. En días como estos, con un gran sol y ni un rastro de nubes, habían muchas cosas divertidas para hacer, pero definitivamente, Spencer Reid no estaba de humor para ninguna. Fue a su cocina, se preparó un sándwich, se sirvió jugo y se sentó en su sillón a buscar algo para ver en la TV. Estuvo 10 minutos haciendo zapping y no encontró nada. _Qué día más aburrido._

Reid se pasó las siguientes 5 horas leyendo. Terminó al menos 5 libros; recuerden, puede leer 20.000 palabras por minuto. Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, por lo que decidió comenzar a arreglarse. No es que se demorase mucho, no, si no que no quería seguir rondando por su casa haciendo nada.

Fue a su habitación, buscó su traje y sus zapatos, y los dejó encima de su cama. Se metió en el baño, se "arregló" y comenzó a vestirse. Lo hizo con toda la lentitud que pudo, y cuando ya estuvo listo vio la hora, 6:43.

Se quedó en su cama pensando. Nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron a él. Cuando Gideon le regaló esas entradas para un juego de béisbol y le sugirió que invitara a JJ, ya que era su equipo favorito. O cuando Tobías Hankel lo "secuestró" ya que él y Jennifer sugirieron separarse para revisar el escondite. Aún recuerda lo culpable que se sentía y lo preocupada que estaba, según el equipo. Entonces vio en su mueble una pequeña botellita con Dilaudid en su interior, y lo pensó. Pero luego se detuvo. Le prometió a JJ y a él mismo que no caería en las drogas de nuevo. Pensó en quedarse ahí toda la tarde restante, y evitarse el dolor de ver a JJ con un hermoso vestido, dando el "sí" y entregándose a Will. Pero no podía hacerle eso a una amiga tan importante como ella.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la sala, buscando las llaves de su camioneta. Hasta que…

_¡Diablos!_

Recordó que tenía que llegar temprano y ayudar a su ahijado, Henry, el hijo de JJ y Will, con las argollas. Corrió hasta la puerta de salida y encendió su auto.

_Diablos, diablos, diablos, García va a matarme._

No le tomó más de 10 minutos llegar a la casa de Rossi. Ahí estaba todo el equipo, algunos familiares de Will y otros de Jennifer. Y entonces la vio. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. A él le encantaba cuando ella usaba ese color, hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y que se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era. Entonces ella se acercó a él y lo saludó.

–¡Spence! –Lo abrazó. –Qué gusto de verte.

–Lo mismo digo. –Hubo un silencio, pero continuaban abrazados. –Felicidades JJ. Espero… espero que seas muy feliz con Will. –Le dolió decir esas palabras. Le dolió como mil cuchillos enterrándose en su corazón. –

–Gracias, Reid. –Rompieron el abrazo. –Espero tú también puedas encontrar a alguien algún día que… te ame. Porque de verdad te lo mereces. –Le respondió JJ.–

_Oh, me encantaría que fueses tú. _–Gracias Jennifer. –Agachó su cabeza. Entonces Jennifer se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su madre.

–¿Mamá? –Le preguntó. Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó. No la veía desde que había vuelto al equipo, luego de irse al Pentágono. –Dios mío, es un encanto tenerte aquí. –

–Gracias, hermosa. –La señora tenía en el brazo algo blanco, algo como un… ¿vestido de novia? Spencer lo notó, y se puso tenso. –Te tengo una sorpresa. –Entonces ella le mostró el vestido, e invitó a JJ adentro para cambiarse. –

Reid miró a su alrededor y vio como todas las personas que estaban ahí se veían felices, estaban disfrutando. Cómo le encantaría a él hacerlo también, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Vio cómo se acercaba Penélope con su ahijado Henry, entonces su inteligente cerebro se puso a pensar en alguna excusa por llegar tarde.

–¡Tío Spence! –Gritó Henry y corrió hacia él. Spencer se arrodilló a su altura y lo abrazó. –

–¿Cómo estás, pequeño?

–Muy bien. –Le sonrió. Spencer levantó la mirada y vio a una emocionada García mirando la tierna escena. –

–García, yo… –Iba a excusarse por llegar tan tarde, pero a ella pareció no importarle. –

–Spencer, tenemos que ayudar a Henry con las argollas, ¿de acuerdo? –Le preguntó apresurada. –

–De acuerdo. –Y se pusieron a explicarle al pequeño todo lo que debía hacer, por dónde ir y dónde ubicarse una vez que entregara los anillos.–

Cuando Henry ya se había aburrido de escuchar explicaciones, y cómo él y García sabían que había aprendido, Spencer fue a buscar su lugar y se sentó. Se puso a jugar con sus dedos, intentó distraerse en algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? JJ era de aquellas personas que no creía en el matrimonio. Durante los últimos 3 años dijo que no tenía ganas de casarse. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar de opinión de un día para otro? ¿JJ estaba segura de esto?

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y salió Jennifer, vestida con un hermoso traje blanco, acompañada de su madre. Todos se pararon. Spencer le sonrió y deseó que fuese él quien estuviese esperándola allá en frente, no Will. Entonces, cuando JJ lo miró de vuelta él lo supo.

No estaba segura.

La rubia continuó su camino hacia el "altar", y se encontró con su prometido. Spencer estaba muriendo por dentro. No prestó atención a nada de lo que decían, sólo a ella. Y como perfilador profesional, sabía lo que pasaba con JJ. Sabía que no estaba segura de hacer esto, sabía que no estaba segura de amar a Will.

Henry pasó con las argollas, sus padres le sonrieron y fue a ponerse en el lugar que le indicó su madrina García.

Spencer miraba cada movimiento de la rubia, cada mirada que le daba, cada sonrisa que entregaba. No prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía el cura, hasta que su cerebro le mandó una señal que le indicó que había llegado el momento.

–Will LaMontagne, ¿aceptas a Jennifer Jareau como tu legítima esposa? –Preguntó el hombre. –

–Sí, acepto. –Respondió Will, entregándole a su mujer, o futura mujer, una sonrisa, y una mirada un poco rara para Spencer… Espera, Will… ¡Will estaba manipulando a JJ! –

–Jennifer Jareau, ¿aceptas a Will LaMontagne como tu legítimo esposo? –Volvió a preguntar. –

Entonces Jennifer miró a todo el mundo a su alrededor, miró a Will que tenía una cara expectante, miró a Henry, su pequeño hijo, miró a su equipo, a su madre… a Spencer.

_Vamos Jennifer, vamos, sigue a tu corazón. _Pensó Reid.

–Yo… –Ella cerró los ojos un momento, para pensar. – No, no acepto. –Entonces los abrió. Todo el mundo la miraba con una cara de confusión, ¿qué había pasado con ella? ¿No eran la "pareja perfecta"? –Lo siento Will, pero no puedo hacer esto. Espero algún día me perdones… –Y salió corriendo del lugar. –

Will, shockeado, se dispuso a perseguirla, a pedirle una explicación. Pero Morgan, al ver que Reid se había levantado y la había perseguido, detuvo a Will, pues pensó que no era lo mejor que hablaran en ese momento.

–¿JJ? –Preguntó Spencer, entrando a la habitación principal de la casa de Rossi. –¿Está… está todo bien?

–Spence… –Jennifer se acercó a él y lo abrazó, llorando. Reid dejó que ella se desahogara y que botara todas las lágrimas que necesitara.

–Jenn, ¿quieres hablar de esto? –Le dijo Spence, cuando se rompió el abrazo. La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se sentaron en la cama. –¿Por qué tu…?

–Me di cuenta de que Will me manipulaba siempre que quería conseguir algo, y esta no fue la excepción.

–Pero tú… ¿tú no lo amabas? –Spencer tuvo miedo de la respuesta, pero tuvo que hacer esa pregunta. –

–Sinceramente… creo que no. –Jennifer miró al piso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo por su cara. Spencer la abrazó. –

–Jennifer, todo está bien. Él no podía obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras. –Le acarició el cabello.– Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

–Gracias Spence. No sé qué haría sin alguien como tú en mi vida. Eres único. –Le respondió JJ. –

Fue ese día, en ese momento, que él creía el peor, en que se dio cuenta de cómo podían cambiar las cosas. De que no todo era tan mal como él creía, y que la vida estaba llena de sorpresas agradables, en todo sentido.


End file.
